Technical Field
The present invention relates to a battery monitoring apparatus that monitors a temperature of a battery.
Related Art
For example, a technology in which a battery configured by a plurality of single cells is used as a power supply in an automobile or the like is known. In a battery such as this, when a temperature of a single cell becomes equal to or higher than a predetermined temperature, problems such as reduction of life occur. Therefore, the temperatures of the single cells are required to be detected to prevent these problems. For this reason, for example, a thermistor is attached to each single cell. A resistance value of the thermistor changes based on the temperature. Thus, the temperature of each single cell is detected by the thermistor (refer to, for example, JP-A-2005-224071).
Specifically, taking advantage of the fact that the power supply voltage is already known, the resistance value of the thermistor is calculated and the calculated resistance value is converted to temperature. The temperature of each single cell is thereby determined.
When the temperature of the battery is detected by the thermistors as in the battery monitoring apparatus described in JP-A-2005-224071, because advantage is taken of the fact that the power supply voltage is already known, a normal temperature may not be calculated in cases in which a short circuit occurs between any of the thermistors and the battery, and a voltage applied to the thermistor changes.